peter_pan_and_friends_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan and Melody Meets Looney Tunes Back In Action/Transcript
Prologue *(The Movie starts when A Origin Looney Tunes scene) *'Elmer Fudd: '''Be very quiet. I'm hunting rabbits. (laughs) *'Daffy Duck:' I am a duck bent on self-preservationum. *'Elmer Fudd: Say your prayers, rabbit. It's rabbit season. *'Bugs Bunny: '''Duck season. *'Daffy Duck: 'Rabbit season. *'Bugs Bunny: Duck season. *'Daffy Duck:' Rabbit season! *'Bugs Bunny:' Rabbit season. *'Daffy Duck: '''Duck season! Fire! *(Than Elmer Fudd just shot Daffy few times in a role) *'Daffy Duck: Hold everything."Daffy gets blasted."Page 7: "Daffy gets blasted."Page 8: "Daffy gets blasted again!" I got nothing! What's the matter with you people? We can't do this kind of stuff anymore. Brothers Warner...show biz legends like me shouldn't have to play stooge... to that long-eared, carrot-chomping, overbite-challenged-- *(Bugs Bunny comes in) *'''Bugs Bunny: What's up, doc? Bobby, how's the wife? Great nose job, Chuck. Thanks, girls. Good rug, Mel. Never would have guessed. Pardon me. *'Daffy Duck:' The pleasure is mine. *'Bugs Bunny:' Fellas, I think Daff's right. Maybe I'll take a vacation. Go visit my 542 nieces and nephews. *'Kate Houghton:' Mr. Duck, excuse me, I'm sorry. I don't see how we can have a Bugs Bunny movie without Bugs Bunny. *'Daffy Duck:' (Walks to her) Oh, my heavens, no. You couldn't have a movie without Bugs Bunny. If you don't mind me asking, whose glorified personal assistant are you? *'Kate Houghton:' Kate Houghton, Vice President, Comedy. *'Daffy Duck:' Right. *'Brother Warner 1#:' Kate did Lethal Weapon Babies. *'Brother Warner 2#:' Finally, a Lethal Weapon that I can take my grandchildren to. *'Kate Houghton: '''Gentlemen, check your phones. Our latest research shows that Bugs Bunny is a core asset... that appeals to male and female, young and old throughout the universe... while your fan base is limited to angry fat guys in basements. *'Daffy Duck:' Yeah, but... Come on, fellas, I'm thrice the entertainer the rabbit is! (Bugs just burp and the people laugh) Fine, it's hilarious... but moviegoers these days demand action heroes, like me! (He did some fighting moves) Top that, rabbit. (Than Bugs, just pop Daffy eyes out) So, it has come to this, has it? I'm afraid the Brothers Warner must choose... between a handsome matinee idol... or this miscreant perpetrator of low burlesque. *'Brother Warner 2#:' Whichever one's not the duck. *'Daffy Duck:' (gasps) Hey? That's the stuff from my office. *'Brother Warner 1#: You don't have an office. *'Brother Warner 2#: '''Not anymore. *'Daffy Duck: Symbolically, this is bad. Please, brother. Other brother? Icy she-wolf? Help me, please. I'm too moist and tender to retire. *'Kate Houghton: '(She grabs Daffy Duck) Let me escort you out. *'Daffy Duck:' Wait!I haven't tried toadying, kowtowing, or butt-kissing yet. I'm still begging here! *'Bugs Bunny:' (Sighs) The Duck Chase *(Mean while DJ is doing his apply from a role) *'DJ:' Freeze! *(He jump from the second floor and throw the food on those two) #'Penny Forrester:' Ouch. (Penny Covers Bolt's Eyes) *'Silvermist: '''Uh Are You..... *'DJ:' I'm fine. Can I try that again? *'Man:' No, thank you. We'll call you. *'Peter Pan:' I Think He Lost. *'Fawn:' Yes. But He Failed This Role. *'Chef Officer:' Hey, D.J. How did your tryout go? *'DJ:' Well, let's see. I can say I made an impression. *'Chef Officer:' Your father can get you a job anytime he wants to. *'DJ:' I know, but I don't want that. I'd really rather earn it, sir. *'Chef Officer:' Mr. Warner mentioned you this morning. *'DJ:' He did? What did he say? *'Chef Officer:' He said don't forget the TurtleWax. *(Later that day) *'Peter Pan: at least we get to see our old friends, Bugs Bunny and others Looney Tunes. *'Melody: '''Yes, That's sounds exciting! * '''Penny Forrester: ' I Shure Classified Will Be Missed. * 'Joy: ' Yeah. * 'Sadness: ' (crying) '''WHAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! * Joy: ' Hey (3X) Thats Okay Don't Cry. * '''Peter Pan: ' The Forrester Was Right. I Miss The North Pole Gang. * 'Mr.Peabody Coraline and Penny Peterson: ' AWWW. *(The Daffy, Bugs and Kate comes in) *'''Daffy Duck: What about animation? I could do cartoons. Dead duck walking. *'DJ:' Morning, Mr. Bunny. *'Daffy Duck:' Very hot now. And I do voices. Listen. *'Kate Houghton: '''Excuse me. *'Daffy Duck:' "Fetch the stick, boy.""What a maroon." "You can't handle the truth." Some grip, lady. *'Kate Houghton: I need you to eject this duck. *'Miguel Rivera: '''But, that Daffy. You can't throw him out. *'Sherman: Hes The Duck Who Got Failed Everyti.. *'All: 'Sherman!? *'Sherman: '''Sorry. *'Daffy Duck:' Exactly. *'Kate Houghton: Not anymore. We own the name. *'''Daffy Duck: Yeah? You can't stop me from calling myself... What do you know? *'DJ:' You fired Daffy Duck? *'Kate Houghton: '''No, I didn't. I did. They did. You just were following orders. You know what? You don't know me. *'DJ:' You're Kate Houghton, you're the VP of Comedy. Go figure. You drive a red 1988 Alfa Romeo. Good engine. Little under-driven.I know this because you nearly ran me over last week. Anyway, about that duck, you want me to get rid of him still? *'Kate Houghton: Huh? *'''DJ: (Making Duck noices) *'Kate Houghton: '''Duck, yes. Eject the duck, please. *'Coraline Jones:' Well, he can't do that right now. *'Kate Houghton: Why not? *'''DJ: He's gone. *'Melody: '''Uh No. *'Iridessa: WHAT DO WE DOOOOO!!!!' *'Kate Houghton: What are you waiting for, backup? *'Iridessa: '''now what we do? *'Sherman: Well, I Guess Gonna Find It. *'Peter Pan: '''All Right Guys I go with DJ to watch over Daffy Duck Come On Tink. *'Tink: Wait For Me. *(They split up) *'''DJ: Daffy? *'Girl:' (Voices) Look mom, there Daffy! *'Daffy Duck:' Shabby job so far, constable. Quick! After me! *(They start chacing Daffy) *'DJ:' Daffy, stop! *'Daffy Duck:' Cut him off at the pass, boys. All units in pursuit of little black duck. (Then Daffy went throw that painting set, but the others just cut it throw) Well, that's just cheating. *(They still chacing throw New York set, and run to the top of a building) *'Daffy Duck:' Don't follow me. *(Once they walked throw that door, they fall from a building) *'Director Guy:' That's not right. Cut! Cut! *'Daffy Duck:' That's lunch, everybody! *'Director Guy:' That airbag cost a lot of money. *'DJ:' I'm okay. Good morning. Batman, you good? All right. *'Tink: '''Hey Peter. I Sure He Make A Batman Movie? *'Riley: or they're making the new Batman/Superman movie? *'Peter: '''Kids. Focus. We Gonna Find The.... *'Fawn: 'Duck! (points on daffy) *'Daffy Duck: My chariot awaits. Yes! Bat-lights. Bat-conditioning. Bat-stereo. To the Duck Cave. *'Penny Peterson:' AHH! DJ! DUCK ON BATMOBILE! *'DJ:' Now what are you doing? Stay away from that Batmobile! (He garb Daffy) *'Penny Peterson: '''What The Heck are you doing? *'Daffy Duck:' I'm allowed to steal. I'm a celebrity. *'DJ:' Tell it to the judge! *'Daffy Duck:' Feeling pretty good about yourself? *'DJ:' I am. *'Daffy Duck:' You bested that dastardly duck? *'DJ:' I did. *'Daffy Duck:' You're gonna offer your catch to the pretty executive? *'DJ:' Indeed. *(Than the Batmobile crash to the water towel) *'DJ:' Miss Houghton! *'Riley:' We Found This Duck. *(Then towel coming down) *'Melody:' Uh, guys. behind you! *'Peter Pan: I'm Sorry. What? *(They looked and they saw the towel coming down) *(They got all wet) *'''Bugs Bunny: What do you know? I found Nemo. *'Tink: '''Ugh. What Happened. *'Silvermist:' Remember The Last Thing That Towel Fall On Us. *'Daffy Duck:' I think she likes you. *'DJ:' Oops! *'Vidia: He's Doomed. *'Chef Officer: '''Your father would be so ashamed of you. *(Then D.J(whom The Never Land Gang Allfire with him) left the studio) *'DJ: But I was... It was... The New Co-Star The Blue Monkey We need Daffy Duck back The Quest Begins The Search of Daffy Duck *(Meanwhile, Kate Houghton and the others at the DJ's place) *'Zarina: '''Well. Where Here. *'Iridessa: But But B-B-B-B-B-B-B. *'''Riley: Dess Calm Down. *'Kate Houghton:' Hello? (She knocked again) Hello? D.J., I'm not here to fire you again. I just want to know if that duck told you where he was going. *(Then they heard something) *'Lewis: '''It's coming throw that bathroom Kate. *(Then, when they in the bathroom, they saw Bugs Bunny take a shader and scream like crazy) *'All (Execpt Kate): AAAAAAAHHHH!!!' *(Bugs Fell Down) *'Bugs Bunny:' Doesn't anyone knock anymore? *'Riley: 'What is Wrong With You' Bugs! Dont Do That! *'''Bugs Bunny: Riley. Just taking a shower. *'Lewis:' I Agreed. Bunny. Abra-Cadabra (laughs) *'''Kate Houghton: '''Why are you torturing me? What have I ever done that... Great. I just fired the son of our biggest star. This has been a career-making day, Kate. First you get rid of the duck that everybody hates... but then, of course, they all want him back. And worst of all, you get into a big fight with Bugs Bunny... who you revere and who you've tried to model your life after. Dusty Tails The Car Chase A Dessset Night Inside the Area 51 Alien Chase Paris Category:Transcript